


Two Faces

by scifisentai



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, But we all know how this story ends, Gen, I'd love to say there'd be a happy ending, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifisentai/pseuds/scifisentai
Summary: Dru tries to reconcile conflicting ideals.





	

It was a bad idea. A very bad idea. How had he come to be so attached to someone else, someone he’d likely never see again once training was over and they were fully fledged SPD officers? All you could believe in was yourself; trusting the people around you only led to bitterness, that was a lesson he’d learned all too well before he’d left Tangar to join SPD. He’d thought he’d left it all behind, that once he was away from all the scheming and double-talking, once he was free, things would somehow be different.

Except that Earth wasn’t really all that different, when you came right down to it. There were still people who smiled to your face while behaving otherwise once your back was turned, people who had their own agenda; the difference between Tangar and Earth was only a matter of degree. He’d left one stifling planet for another. At least, though, he was well-versed in that kind of game and he could play it just as well as any Terran. Better even, considering the fact that he was the only one who was truly two-faced. He knew better than to let that slip however, even around Sky. For all that Earth had its alien-friendly laws and policies, it definitely helped to have a Terran appearance. Or something not too dissimilar anyway. It was just a good thing that Tangar was so isolationist, otherwise everyone would know that the face he presented to them was false. And besides, Terrans had strange ideas about what they considered attractive; his other face, his true face, wouldn’t be nearly so appealing to them and he was just not strong enough to risk Sky finding that out. For all that he told himself he didn’t care what any human-centric Terran thought, the possibility of Sky looking at him with fear or revulsion was something he was not willing to risk.

Sky stirred in his sleep and if Dru didn’t know for a fact that Sky’s roommate was the psionic, not Sky himself, he’d swear it was a reaction to his thoughts. He smiled wryly at the thought. Maybe in a way it was in reaction, in some small way. Sky was the only person who’d gotten so close to him in a long time, the one person who’d come closest to breaking through the walls Dru kept around himself. Of course, Sky didn’t know him as well as he thought he did, but it was enough for now and maybe one day he’d be able to really let Sky know who he was, deep down. Let him see his true face. Maybe Sky would even still love him, despite all that.

But for now that day was a long way off. He cared for Sky, yes, and more than he probably should, as all his personal experience to date told him, yet somehow that didn’t disturb him much as the sad realisation that he would probably never get that chance. No matter how much he might want it. 

All you could believe in was yourself, he reminded himself sharply. Do your duty. Protect those weaker than yourself. Trust no-one. The weak will only drag you down. SPD philosophies warred with his ingrained mistrust and neither came out on top, leaving him as torn as ever. He wanted to believe in this: in SPD, in blue-green eyes and smiles that could outshine the sun; he just wasn’t sure if he could yet.

But he wanted to.


End file.
